There are a wide variety of viscous liquid products that come in hand pump containers. They range from personal care products such as shampoo, conditioner, and hand cream, commercial and industrial products such as wax, lubricants, and cleaning products. And even food products such as condiments. However, one (1) thing that all such products have in common is that not all of the contained product can be removed by the hand pump. Depending on the viscosity of the contained compound, up to twenty percent (20%) of the product may remain inaccessible. This forces the user to resort to other methods such as slamming the bottle on a hard surface, turning it upside down to drain into another container, or the like. Even after such approaches, some of the product is still likely to remain. In order to get all of the product, many users resort to cutting the container open and using a spatula like object to scrape the sides and bottom. While such an approach grants access to all of the product, it destroys the integrity of the container, forcing users to transfer the product to another container and find a spatula, neither of which is not always readily available or suited for the task at hand. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by all products dispensed in hand pump containers can be easily accessed and completely consumed in a manner which addresses the above-mentioned disadvantages. The development of the separable hand pump apparatus for viscous liquids fulfills this need.